A New Dream, A New Life
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: This is about a girl who falls into Middle Earth before the war of the ring. Will she help frodo along the way?
1. Default Chapter

**I dont own anything except for the characters and the setting and all that other interesting stuff. **

**Hey guys! Its me again, this idea kinda came to me when I was day-dreaming, about LOTR. I was like 'what would it be like to be in middle earth', but then I got hit by a ball, so it could be brain damage. Oh yeah and these things ' / ' are her thoughts and feelings. Example: Jeez, I love dogs./ Those would be her thoughts and feelings, got it? Good.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You ever wonder why people dissapear? Like out of thin air, and no trace of them is ever seen? Some girls vanish out of thin air, just _poof _ and they are gone? I was one of those girls, I vanished into thin air and landed in the most unlikely place. Please listen to my story.**

****

**'Alysha, we are late for school. Aallyysshhaa.....wake up!' My little sis Jenna poked my stomach as I lurched out of bed, I threw my stuffed teddy bear at her as she pranced out of the door. Usually my sis wakes me up and we go to school, for a day of pain. **

**/Dude, this totally sucks. I hate gym, I hate Mr. Precott, and i hate wrestling. Just give me fricken drop sheet right now./ I got out of bed shuffled downstairs holding my arm. /Oh yeah, just great. Now i have to go to wrestling with a pulled mustle....the world just dosent like me much today./ I went over to the coffee maker and grabbed a glace. I let the sweet delicious drink fill my cup. I shuffled back upstairs with my coffee cup in hand, making sure it didnt spill, I would so cry then. I threw on a pair of hip huggers and my big and baggy Exco sweater and grabbed my backpack. Jenna was already waiting by the door with a big grin on her face.**

**'Come on Alysha, come on!' Lauren complained impatiently.**

**'Wrestling, no wrestling, no school, ddaammnn.' That was all I could say before Jenna pushed me out of the door and I fell into a big pile of snow. /Gonna kill her, one day. The all mighty Alysha Collin will defeat Jenna./ **

**'You two ready to go?' Mom said as she walked out of the door, surveying me all convered in snow. **

**'All ready to go.'**

**'Ok we better hurry before you two miss anything important.'**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Hey Sarah,' I said to her as I put my stuff on the bench in the girls locker room. 'Very early and cold, but then again....thats nothing new either.'**

**'Oh yeah hi, sorry I didnt see you come in.' She had big bruises on her face.**

**'Practing for gym were ya?'**

**'Yeah and on my little cousins no less. They totally whooped my ass, and then ran around the house calling me a sissy. I hated it, but anyways. Hows your shoulder?'**

**'Still sore, hopefully Mr. Precott wont make me do any hard belly slams, I hate them.' I stood behind Sarah and surveyed the contents of her bag. **

**'Think Mr. Precott is in a happy mood? After all, I heard his wife got out of the hospital or something like that.**

**'Yes never is happy though, I bet if he won the lottery, he'd still be nasty. Rich, but nasty.'**

**'Yo, dudes.' Jessica walked into the locker room, she looked at me and Sarah and clapped her hands. 'So Miss Naomi isnt here today, what a shame.'**

**'You know what? You say that everyday, even if she is here.' I laughed at my major burn.**

**She sighed. 'I know, I know. Its just....I hate her!'**

**'Oh my god guys, I just remembered.' Sarah pulled a couple of tickets out of her pocket. 'We are going on the ferry remember, with Zak.' Sarah jabbed me in the ribs with her shoulder.**

**My mood lowered a little. 'I dont even like him, he's like so obsessed with me! Not the other way around.'**

**'Yeah sure.' Jessica butted in, teasing me with her sarcasm. 'Thats why you smile everytime he walks by.'**

**'Girls! Gets your butts out here! The whole class is waiting!' Mr. Precott yelled from the gym.**

**Sarah groaned 'Why cant he just come in here, I mean, how are we supposed to know that the whole class is waiting?'**

**We all walked out in the gym and I saw Zak, he was smiling at me. /Oh my god, did he hear me, he heard me....oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. Stupid, stupid, stupid./ **

**'Alright class, we are going to start with some stomach slams, get with your usual partners.'**

**I groaned and walked over to my partner Brian.**

**I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. 'Come on, lets get this over with.'**

**He walked in front of me and rubbed his hands together. 'I am so gonna kill your ass.'**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Mr. Precott, can I at least get a drink? I'm dying out here.' **

**'No, you can do some more stomach slams.'**

**I groaned and held my shoudler. 'But Mr. Precott, I'm in pain, my throat is clutching up and i feel dizzy.'**

**'Sit on the bench, rest there. You can stay after practice.**

**I almost screamed out loud in anger. 'Mr. Precott i cant, I got something going on after school.'**

**He gave no responce, except for pointing to the bench. I just sat on the bench, watching everyone else having all the fun and me being totally bummed out on the 'wussy' bench. **

**'Want something to drink?' Zak walked over and sat beside me. **

**'Yeah, thanks. Mr. Precott is being a bastard.'**

**'He's always like that though.' Zak took off his shoes and rubbed his scabbed feet.**

**'Come on Zak, you have no lack of energy, thats for sure.' Mr. Precott yelled at Zak from the other side of the gym, but got distracted by Jessica doing her stomach slams wrong. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The rest of the day was me being in pain, gym was over, and the worst thing is that I had to stay after school, missing our little boat trip. I didnt tell the girls yet, or Zak for that matter, I didnt want to crush his fragile feelings. The only part of the day that wasent so bad for me was art, where the Art teacher gave me an A, its the first A I have ever gotten.**

**After I got done about a million stomach slams after school, I finally got home. Jenna and mom were at the table working on a puzzle. Doubt mom will ever pay attention to me, Jenna was the main attention getter in this family. When Jenna wants, Jenna gets, and whatever I want...well I never get what I want. I went upstairs, threw off my shoes and crawled into bed. Sleep took me and I knew no more, when I woke up though, i wasent in my room anymore.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**People, tell me what you think. Press that blue button and start writing, dont flame me though. **


	2. Waking Up To Coldness

**Disclaimer: Just look at chapter 1**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Aarrgghh.' I woke up suddenly and rubbed my side, I felt like I just slept on sticks or something. /Woah...../ I looked around, well it didnt look like my bedroom. It had tree's and birds, grass and dirt. /I must be dreaming, I mean, I've had dreams like this before./ I stood up and looked around, I expected there to be a town or something. I felt like I was gonna pass out from the extreme heat radiating from the sun. I looked down, hoping I didnt have my PJ's on yet, all I saw was my hip huggers and my sweater, I sighed. **

**/Ok what is this? it better not be Jenna, if Jenna dragged me out into the woods I'll kill her!/ I started walking around in circles, and I was getting dizzy. I found a little log by a small little river running through some bushes, I sat down and felt the deep lonliness. I layed my head down on the log and twisted my head sideways, watching the river. My eyes suddenly got very heavy, then I felt myself falling asleep once more. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A young Hobbit lad was walking through the woods, and his name was Frodo Baggins. He loved walking around the Shire, most of the time though, he would walk with his friend/gardener Samwise Gamgee. Sam was a little busy at home with his Gaffer so Frodo was alone, sometimes he liked it better that way. **

**He walked through the woods, watching the trees sway in the wind, and the birds singing and calling to each other. He saw his favorite tree and ran towards it, slumping down and resting his back against it. He shuffled through his pockets and found one of Bilbo's small books. He read aboutb elves and evil creatures when he heard someone yelp, it sounds like it was coming from the river. **

**He dropped his book and ran towards the river, he ran to the river and saw a strange looking women trying to get herself back on her feet. 'Oh dear me, let me help you.' He leaned over as far as he could without falling into the river and offered his hand. They both made eye contact and Frodo cocked his head. /I've never seen her in these parts before, maybe she's an elf....wait, she fell in the river. She cant be an elf./ The women finally got onto the soft ground and her teeth started to chatter, her face was going blue too. He led her to a fallen tree, hoping that if she sat down, she could warm herself up. When he wasent looking, she slipped off the log and fell into bushes, she completely blacked out.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had blacked out, I was so cold. All I could remember was the young mans face and his worried expression. I had a weird dream though, my mother was looking for me, so was my teacher. Everyone I knew was looking for me, there were 'Missing' signs everywhere with my picture on it. It was very strange. I woke up to a fallen leaf on my face, I brushed it off lightly and looked around, it seemed to be getting darker. /Geez, maybe I should get out of here, before i get eaten by something./ I stood up slowly, my legs still werent feeling solid yet, they felt like Jello. I hobbled around the forest, trying to find anyway out. I was also looking for that young man who helped me. I heard distant humming and chuckling, I ducked behind some bushes and peered through the holes. It was indeed that young man from the river, he had his back leaned against a tree and he was reading some odd book. I came out slowly from the bush and his head raised up slowly, he set down his book and stood up.**

**He grinned. 'Are you feeling a bit warmer?'**

**'Yes, I am, thanks man.'**

**'My name is Frodo Baggins, Yours?'**

**'Alysha Collin.' I tried saying without chattering my teeth. 'Theres no short form for my name, so you really cant call me anything else.**

**'Its a nice name anyway.' **

**'I've heard way better names than mine, yours is better than mine.' I said with a slight hint of sadness in my voice.**

**/Damn, this is scary. A dream had never felt this real before. How long is this going to go on for?/**

**'So where are you from, your surely not from The Shire.' He went back to the tree and picked up his book.**

**'No, but really dude, you dont wanna know where I live.'**

**'Do you live far away from here or something?' He gave me the weirdest look.**

**'Well really, I dont know where I am or how I got here. I just remember waking up in this forest to twigs prodding me in the back.'**

**'Erm....do you remember anything before that?' Frodo had a deep look of confusion on his face.**

**'I dont really know.' I admitted. ' I just went to bed after a long day of wrestling and went ot bed. I dont remember anything before or in between that.'**

**'It may be a mystery.' He smiled at me and his blue eyes twinkled. 'Do you have a place to stay?' **

**'Well not really.' I shuffled my feet through the dirt and grass. 'I mean I just woke up here man, give me some time to wake up.'**

**'Well if you have nowhere to stay, you can stay at my cousins house. I am staying over there for a bit, I'm sure they wouldnt mind you joining us.'**

**/Dude, a dude in my dream is taking me to meet other dudes....DUDE!/**

**'Alright, I appreciate the offer.' **

**We both stood there, standing in silence. Both of us didnt know what to say, Frodo broke the silence.**

**'We should probably get going, Merry and Pippin are bound to get worried.'**

**I followed this young man through the woods, out of the woods, and onto a strange path. I wondered where this dream would take me.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I really like this chapter. So do you think Frodo and Alysha will fall in love soon? Later? After? Yes no, maybe so? Well please reveiw and tell me if I'm doing good.**


	3. A Strange Looking Town

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Frodo couldnt belive he found this women, in the woods no less. She was cold though, he knew this by her chattering teeth and slighty blue lips, she still wanted to walk around though. She didnt whine or complain either, very impressive.**

**'Are you alright? Your going blue, that isnt good.' Frodo looked at her as she crossed her arms.**

**'Yeah, I think I'm fine.' I said. 'I just need to get in front of a fire or a furnace.'**

**They walked together as the light was draining out of the sky. Frodo was wondering why he felt so keen about this girl, he wondered why he felt like he could trust this forest girl. Alysha walked next to him, thinking about this dream and whats in store for her. /I've never slept this long before, mom is gonna be so mad at me, dude, I'm gonna get grounded for sure./ She watched Frodo and looked at his distinct feature, he was very odd for the 20th century, he wore very old fashion clothes. He also talked funny, usually all the people Alysha knew used slang, or gansta street talk. He had pale skin and electric blue eyes, she always wishes she had eyes like that. **

**'So where are you from again?' She let some of her curiosity out. **

**'I live in The Shire, with my Uncle Bilbo. I dont have any parents...' His eyes went downcast at this heart breaking subject.**

**'Oh never heard of it, in what region is this?'**

**'A region, I dont know what a region is really.' He smiled at Alysha. 'What region are you from?' She ruffled through her pockets and took out a keychain that had the name of where she lived, she handed it to Frodo and he stared at it curously. 'This is where i live.' I said, pointing to the keychain. Frodo looked a little nervous, maybe he was afraid of the keychain?**

**He smiled a little and pointed to the keychain. 'Very beautiful, I like the trees and the scenery.'**

**'Well thats good!' I laughed. /He seems like a nice guy./**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We came out of the woods and walked into a small town, it was really odd. There were no houses with metal roofs, no apartment buildings, or even cars. There were huts, with wooden roofs, and there were horse drawn carriages. There were also alot of cattle and livestockin fields, lots of gardens too. We walked for a long while, until we came to a white house by a lake. It had a large green door and brown trimming beside it.**

**'Well this is my cousins house.' He smiled.**

**'Its very pretty.' I was still in shock about the way the houses looked.**

**'You can compliment the previous owner, he was the one who built it.'**

**'Merry, Pippin, we have a visitor.' Frodo yelled as he opened the door. 'I found her in the woods.'**

**'Oh hello Frodo, we were busy in the kitchen.' said a small hobbit with curly brown hair coming out of the kitchen with a small cup in his hand. 'You came home with a guest.'**

**Another hobbit came out, he was also small, but he had blonde curly hair.**

**'Whos that Frodo?' The blonde hobbit gave her a quizzical look.**

**'Hello. I'm Alysha, you have a very nice home.' I held out my hand and shook hands with the blonde haired hobbit. 'Frodo has been talking about you alot.'**

**'Oh well.' he blushed a little. 'We arent that interesting, really.'**

**'Hey!' the brown haired hobbit yelled. 'You may not be, but I am!'**

**'Hey guys calm down.' I smiled at the both of them.**

**'Is Sam here yet Pippin?' Frodo asked.**

**'No, not yet. He could still be helping his Gaffer. Maybe he is on his way now.'**

**'He better hurry up.' The blonde hobbit said. 'Or all the food is going to be gone and Sam will have to go pick some carrots from the garden and stew them himself.'**

**'Oh your very nice.' I said sarcastically.**

**'Well its true!' He exclaimed.**

**'Hey, Merry calm down.' Frodo cast the blonde hobbit a warnful glare.**

**'Yeah man, you need to chill out.'**

**'Huh?' Pippin looked at Frodo, he was very confused. 'What are you saying? I dont understand anything...huh?' **

**'Yeah Alysha, I dont seem to understand either.' Frodo was just as confused.**

**'Really?'**

**'YES!.'**

**'Ok calm down, it was just some....um....gibberish....I mean stuff coming out of my mouth. I dont even know what I was talking about either.' I tried to figure out how to explain 'chill out' to them.**

**'Oh I see...'**

**'Anyone want anything to eat.' Merry had a trayfull of very weird looking food.**

**'Alright, but arent we going to wait for your friend?'**

**'No,' Frodo started walking into the kitchen. 'We'll save him some.'**

**  
We all walked into the kitchen, or whatever you wanted to call it. They didnt seem to call it a kitchen, but whatever. 'So you've been with...erm...Alysha all day?' Pippin kinda gave him a suggestive look. 'So what did you go all day?'**

**'I know what your thinking Pippin.' Frodo gave Pippin the meanest glare I have ever seen. 'And its not like that.' Pippin laughed and gulfed down his food.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I kept sitting at the kitchen table while Merry and Pippin left, Sam had finally joined them though, and he was eating his dinner. Frodo stayed with me though, and we were having a conversation about the weather, amazingly, it was interesting. Pippin came in the kitchen, looked at us and gave Frodo an amused laugh.**

**'So how are you love birds doing?' Pippin asked us with a sneaky look on his face. 'You two have been sitting here for a LONG time.' **

**'Theres nothing going on Pippin.' Frodo exclaimed. 'I just found her in the woods....remember?'**

**'Oh yeah you did tell me, but you two have been together _all _day. Seems a little bit odd.'**

**'Are you two hiding something?' Merry walked into the kitchen with a towel drooped over his shoulder. 'You can tell us you know.'**

**All I could do was chuckle. 'You didnt ask when he found me in the woods Pippin.'**

**'Oh sorry, when did you find her Frodo.'**

**'Oh, about a couple hours ago.' Frodo gave him a cheeky grin.**

**'Oh Alysha, I'm sorry. I didnt know it was that short of time.'**

**'Its ok Pippin.' I said. 'I would have done the same thing.'**

**'But Frodo.' Pippin said with a confused tone. 'Why did you bring her here if you only met her?'**

**'Well, she fell into the river and she was freezing. I couldnt leave her there to freeze to death so I brought her here. I knew you wouldnt mind.' He got up and put the kettle in the fireplace, and took out a couple of cups. We all stood in silence, except for the sound of Sams fork clinking against his plate. /Damn its really silent in here./ I thought. /Really too quite for my liking, I wish we had some music./**

**Sam finished his dinner and walked beside Frodo, he put his fork and knife down on the counter. 'Well is she sleeping here Frodo? I do belive there is a spare bedroom, am I correct?' He turned to Pippin and gave him a questioning look. **

**'Yes we do as a matter of fact.' Pippin looked at Alysha. 'You can sleep here if you like.'**

**Frodo smiled and took the tea pot out of the fire and poured everyone a cup of tea. I sipped at me tea and looked at Sam who was putting his coat.**

**'Well Frodo, I must go, my Gaffers probably worried sick bout me.' He worked his way out of the kitchen and walked out the front door. 'Farewell Alysha, nice meeting you.' He opened the door and closed it, his footsteps were loud until they faded into the night.**

**'Well that was odd.' I said, warming my hands up with my steaming cup. 'it was also odd that you thought that we were together.' She pointed to Pippin and he chuckled merrily. A few minutes passed by and it was silent again. /Geez these dudes dont like talking much./ **

**'So, shouldnt your Uncle be worried about you Frodo?'**

**'No not really. He knows I'm here, he really just needed some privacy. The whole Shire has been at him all week, I would need privacy too.' **

**'Well I was really lucky you had left your house and came into the woods on your way, or i'd be six feet under.'**

**'I go into the woods everyday, I would have for sure seen you, or heard your very frightening yell.' Frodo smiled. 'It was startling, I almost threw my book up in the air.' **

**'Hey, I'm sorry. I can chill with you in the woods tomorrow, if you like.'**

**'Chill? Are you cold again?'**

**I gave him a grin. 'Do you want to go spend some time together in the woods tomorrow....again?' I asked. He nodded his head and took a sip of his tea. 'We could go swimming Alysha, in the river.'**

**'Oh very funny.' I rolled my eyes as Frodo chuckled.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ha! Do you people like this? Review and tell me...PLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE? These chapters, and this story came to me very quickly, its weird cause i am kinda slow in the head. Well R&R, gotta go. BYEZ!**


	4. Hair On My Feet?

**I woke up from a long night with Frodo and his friends. /Frig, what a long dream. Eh, time to go to school.' I felt sun on my face and remembered that I didnt have any windows in my room. I sat up and looked around, I was still in the guest bedroom in Frodo's home. /Dude, is this dream ever going to end? Eh, I dont care. No school anyway./ I got out of bed and walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room. /Actully, this dream seems a little weird, you usually dont feel much in dreams./ I went over to the door and put my shoes on, they seemed a little big for my feet. I also found something very frightening, I had hair on my feet. Maybe some of this freaky dream was starting to rub off on me.**

**I pulled on my hip huggers and my baggy Exco sweater back on, they were really baggy, and the pants were too long. I went over to the dresser and grabbed a hairbrush and started to comb through my rats nest of hair. I walked down the hallway and started to call Frodo, he must be up by now. 'Frodo?' I started walking all around the house, looking for him. /He could still be sleeping, I always was an early riser./ I walked down the hall again and started opening doors, to see which one was Frodo's. I finally opened one of the doors and saw Frodo sleeping in one of his chairs with a book layed over his chest. /Ha! What a lazy ass, haha. Maybe I should wake him...../**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Frodo awoke to find his favorite book layed against his chest, he looked around at his shining room. He quickly threw on his clothes and made his way to the kitchen, and saw Alysha sitting at the kitchen table with a big smile on her face. He yawned and sat down in the chair in front of her.**

**'Well, good morning. How did you sleep?' He asked.**

**'Pretty good, but when I woke up, I forget where I was.' I said with a little smile. 'I dont think I would have known, if i hadent of walked out here and reconized stuff.'**

**'I would have been a little scared too, you could have slept in my room if you wanted to.' He smiled and grabbed the book I set down. He smiled and tapped its shiny cover.**

**'This is a good book.' He eyed me and chuckled. 'But its really not for women.'**

**'Who says? I can read anything boys can, i'm awesome.'**

**He watched me get up from the chair and lean against on of his counters. /Good thing he dosent have a bad temper, or he'd be opening up a can of whoop ass./ 'When do you wanna go swimming?' I asked him.**

**'Whenever you feel like it, we arent going swimming though, you'll freeze to death.' **

**'Well we could go now, if you want, I mean I need some fresh air.' I said quietly.**

**'Ok, lets go.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We spent alot of time in the woods, climbing tree's and me telling my memories. He seemed pretty interested in what I had to say, even though I know he couldnt understand most of what I was speaking. **

**'You seemed confused man.' I laughed. 'You have the look plastered all over your face.' **

**'Well yes.' He kinda looked at me with an embarassed face though. 'But I would like to learn some of your vocabulary.'**

**'Maybe sometime later, its hard to understand, sometimes i dont understand it.'**

**'Thanks, its been alot of fun here in the forest, and you didnt have to end up getting wet.' **

**'Yeah that was pretty bad, everyone has been giving us...' I paused and thought of a word. 'Strange looks, yes. Very strange...'**

**Frodo dropped his head and looked at his feet.**

**'I always get strange looks Alysha, its just how things go.'**

**'Greetings Frodo, Alysha. Just got done with the garden...' Sam walked into the room and helped himself to some water, he turned around and looked at Frodo. 'Frodo, are you ok?'**

**'Oh yes Sam, dont worry about me, Hows the garden.' Frodo gave a little smile and looked very uncomfortable.**

**'Oh its fine, it was a little thirsty though, I fixed that in no time.' Sam smiled.**

**'We went for a walk in the woods earlier, sorry we were gone so long, me and Alysha werent keeping track.' I smiled.**

**'Frodo's quite an adventure seeker Sam.' I kinda giggled.**

**'Mr. Frodo is always like that, most peculiar for a hobbit.' Sam said.**

**'Well now I know why you wanted to go through that dark cave!' I laughed.**

**'Are you two going to go to the Green Dragon tonight? Merry and Pippin are going to be there.' Sam asked.**

**'Yes Sam, but do me a favor.' Frodo said.**

**'Ok sure, what is it?'**

**'Do not make me hang out with Pippin's cousins, they teased me to no end because I liked Lily Proudfoot.'**

**'Mr. Frodo, they werent teasing you, they were just....laughing with you.'**

**'Then they went around telling everyone that I wanted to marry Lily, she was so embarassed, she wouldnt even get near me anymore.'**

**'They sound like very nice people. Hopefully they arent gonna have dinner, cause they are gonna get a knuckle sandwhich.' I bunched up my fists.**

**'I get strange looks all over town because of Bilbo, he's a mystery to the other hobbits, its far from fun trying to put up with the teasing.'**

**Sam patted Frodos shoulder and smiled. 'You can just dance with Alysha, that'll show them what they are missing.'**

**'Like dudes, when are we going. I'm getting excited.' They both gave me strange looks. 'Well?'**

**'Hmmm, well Merry and Pippin are going at 7:00, so we should go at 8:00.' Sam replied.**

**'Ok then, I'm gonna go chilax in the tub for a while, peace.' I turned and went to the bathroom.**

**Sam kinda looked at Frodo with puzzlement.**

**'She is a strange hobbit isnt she?' Sam asked.**

**'Shes not a hobbit Sam, I dont know what she is yet.' Frodo said.**

**'How long will she be here?'**

**'For a bit, shes not from around here though. She keeps telling me she comes from this place called Canada.'**

**Sam gave him the oddest look and set down his glass. 'I've never heard of it Mr. Frodo, but its seems a little strange, that we've never heard of this so called 'Canada'.'**

**'Well she does seem different, i've never seen anyone quite like her. She talks strange, with a strange language I dont understand. She dosent dress like anything i've seen either, so she must be from this Canada place.'**

**'She does talk weird.'**

**'Yes, things like 'dude' and 'chilax'. I dont understand any of it Sam, we should learn it.'**

**'Your on your own Mr. Frodo.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HAHAHAHA! I never thought Frodo could say 'Chilax' or 'Dude'! Thats hilarious, so anyway. Please reveiw my story and I'll put some more chapters up! Thanks!**

**!Sara!**


	5. A Mysterious Hobbit

**'There's always that one person.**

**  
That will always have your heart.**

**  
You'll never see it coming.**

**  
Cause you're blinded from the start.**

**  
Know that you're that one for me.**

**  
It's clear for everyone to see.**

**  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo.'**

**I smiled. 'Usher and Alicia Keys sure got that song right.' I stared at my hairy feet and cringed. /Grrr, this is worse than having hairy legs. My feet are so itchy./ I heard some pitter patter outside my door. 'You can come in you know.'**

**Frodo hopped into the room and smiled. 'Hello Alysha, we should be heading off to the Green Dragon soon.'**

**'I just wanted to have a small bath, i felt really dirty.' He came over and sat next to me.**

**'I heard you singing some strange music, what was it?' **

**My cheeks went a little red. 'Usher and Alicia Keys did it, they are both singers.'**

**'Whats the song about.'**

**'Well its about two people who meet and get pulled apart, they were in love or something. I was listening to it on MTV and I got it stuck in my head.'**

**'Well maybe some good music at the Green Dragon will pull it out, speaking of the Green Dragon, we should go now. You ready to go?'**

**I looked down at my Exco Sweater and my hip huggers. 'Lets go.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The breeze passing through the dark was very cold, I pulled my hands inside the arms of my sweater and shivered.**

**'Are you cold Alysha?'**

**'No, I'm fine, i'm just not used to things being this cold.'**

**/I miss Sarah, I even miss Mr. Precott's annoying yell. Jenna, I miss Jenna too...when am I going to wake up?/ I was going to cry, but i held back my tears so Frodo wouldnt have to worry.**

**We came up to what I figured was the Green Dragon and entered. There were many tables and many people sitting in front of them, in the middle of the floor, many drunk hobbits were dancing they're night away. Sitting at a table with Sam, was Merry and Pippin.**

**'Greetings, Merry, Pippin, Sam.' Frodo smiled as we walked up.**

**'Hello Frodo!' Sam said, 'Hello Alysha!'**

**'Hey, how are you?' I asked.**

**'Pretty good, having a good time.'**

**'So Alysha, do you and Frodo want to sit down?' Merry got up and pulled out a chair for me.**

**'Yeah, thanks Merry.' I replied.**

**'No problem, after all, A friend of Frodo's is a friend of mine.'**

**'Well, if you a friend of Frodo's then we cant play nasty tricks on you.' Pippin looked disapointed.**

**'No you cant, but that dosent mean I cant help you with any.'**

**'Yay! We got another person to help!' Pippin exclaimed and started to drink from his mug.**

**'Pip, let me remind you, that if anything happened to her, either I or Frodo would kill you.' Merry said.**

**'Oh yeah.' Pippin said. I heard laughing behind me.**

**I turned around and saw a very pretty lady with red curls serving drinks to some of the locals. 'Do you want a drink Alysha?' I looked at Sam but before i could answer, he went over to the bar and sat down in front of the lady. I watched with amusement.**

**'He likes her, dosent he?' I asked Frodo.**

**'Yes, indeed. He talks about her all the time.' **

**'Excuse me.' Pippin said to get us to look at him. 'We invited you guys here and you arent even talking to us.'**

**'Oh, we're sorry Pippin.' I laughed.**

**'Thank you, Sam and Rosie are doing fine, see?' Pippin said while pointing behind me. We all took a look at them and then turned back to Pippin.**

**Merry then stood up on the table and started singing this odd song I never have heard before.**

**Hey, ho, to the bottle I go,  
  
To heal my heart and drown my woe!  
  
Rain may fall and wind may blow,  
  
And there still be many miles to go!  
  
But under a tall tree I will lie,  
  
And let the clouds go sailing by.  
  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
  
And stream that falls from hill to plain!  
**  
**Better than rain or rippling brook,**

**(Pippin started to sing)**

**Is a mug of beer inside this Took!**

**I started to laugh and clap along with the other hobbits. 'You guys are funny.'**

**'You bet they are!' Frodo said happily. 'And this is nothing compaired to what they can do.'**

**Merry and Pippin got down from the table and looked at me. 'Frodo said you can sing Alysha.' Pippin smiled. 'You should sing to us!'**

**'Um...heh...no....thanks....really....no.' I started to get the nervous sweats.**

**'Come on Alysha.' Merry grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the table.**

**'Um....' **

**'Come on Alysha.' Frodo smiled.**

**'Fine! Let me make a fool out of myself!'**

**'Oh love you know i'm so afraid to fall  
cause remember the last time  
You backed me against the wall  
Oh like a fool i trusted you  
I was a little too naive  
But this time love  
You're asking way too much of me  
  
This time love  
It would be too much to take  
cause once i fall for her  
There'll be no way to escape  
She'll be the one to take my heart  
And never set it free  
This time love  
You're asking way too much of me  
  
Oh love i don't know how long i can wait  
  
And any minute now just might be too late  
So stop me now if it can't work out  
cause i already see  
Oh this time love  
You're asking way too much of me  
  
Oh this time love  
It would be too much to take  
cause once i fall for her  
There'll be no way to escape  
She'll be the one to take my heart  
And never set it free  
Oh this time love  
You're asking way too much of me  
  
Oh i said this time, this time love  
You're asking way too much of me.' Frodo and the others started applauding.**

**Rosie and Sam started to clap. 'That was wonderful!' Rosie yelled.**

**'Thanks!' I yelled back.**

**'Where did you learn that song?' Merry asked. 'It was very good.'**

**'I learned it from my friend back home, she taught me it, it was the only song I could think of since you pulled me up on the table.' Rosie brought over some more mugs of beer and she said goodbye and went back to Sam.**

**'That was great, we should do this every night.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I started to feel at home with Frodo's friends, they were odd and I liked it that way. They were nice people, always playing pranks and having a grand old time. After awhile though, Merry and Pippin couldnt sit in they're seats anymore, so they went out onto the dance floor.**

**'You wanna dance Frodo?' I asked Frodo. Then we both saw Rosie dancing with one of the hobbits from the pub.**

**'I wish I could Alysha, but I'm not feeling the best.' Frodo said. I looked at Frodo, whose face was really flushed. 'Do you need to go home?'**

**'No, I'm sure I'm fine, but if I need to i'll tell you.' **

**'Alright, I'll stay with you.' I saw Merry and Pippin disappear through the sea of people.**

**'Why? I'm so boring right now.' Frodo asked me.**

**'Oh your not boring, belive me I've seen boring. One time I was talking with my grandfather about the war and he was just talking on and on, and everytime I moved he'd lose his place in the story and would have to start all over again. It was horrible, i hated talking about stuff like that.'**

**'That dosent sound boring, I would love to hear about this war your talking about.'**

**'Not really Frodo, it was really bad.'**

**'Geez, your stubborn Alysha.' **

**'Maybe so, but if I wasent, I'd be a horrible blabber mouth.**

**'Well, look what we have here fellas! Frodo Baggins! Are you married yet?' A boy and a bunch of his ugly friends came walking up to us. All except for one hobbit girl, who looked a little out of place among the boys. **

**Frodo said nothing to the boys and kept staring at his hands. 'Look at him, hes scared of us, I would like to see the day that he could actully stand up for himself.'**

**I couldnt watch Frodo being tormented anymore, I grabbed Frodo's hand and led him out to the dance floor. 'Frodo, show them what your made of.' I smiled as he started leading me all over the dance floor. The hobbit girl was watching us happily, she seemed about my age. **

**'Oh, looks like Frodo has another bride to attend to, poor Lily is going to be so heart broken.' He laughed and all of his boys behind him laughed too, except for the hobbit girl, who was now standing beside us.**

**'You should really mind your own buisness you snotbag, you have no idea who I am or who Frodo is, your just making fun of him for pleasure.' The boy seemed utterly defeated, he seemed speachless.**

**'Come on guys lets go, lets leave Frodo and his wife alone.' They started walking away when the one who was tormenting Frodo turned around, he starting yelling at the hobbit girl. 'Come on Andrea, we have to go.'**

**'I'm not going! These hobbits are much nicer than you'll ever be!'**

**'Fine then, have it your way then. Marry those two freaks.'**

**'They are not freaks!'**

**'See you have become one Andrea.'**

**'Shut up!' The hobbit girl screamed. She ran close to me and looked straight into my eyes. 'I'll protect you, friend.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So....Alysha made a new friend, a very outspoken friend....lolz. So anywayz, do you think Alysha and this mystery girl will become best friends? Or will she try to take Frodo away? Maybe a little from Column A and a little from Column B? Reveiw and maybe you'll find out! BYEZ!**

**!Sara!**

**  
  
**


	6. The Snotbag And Wasted Beer

**'Why didnt you go with them?' I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.**

**'I dont like them, I hate them, I wish they would just go away.' She said as she looked over all the hobbits.**

**'What is your name?' Frodo walked over to the two of us talking.**

**'Andrea, they said my name a couple of times.' She looked at her feet. 'Can I stay here with you guys?'**

**'Yeah sure, you really didnt have to ask.' I raised my eyebrow. /She is really shy, wow..../**

**'Nice to meet you.' Frodo extended his hand as the girl just realized he had spoken.**

**'Thanks.' She noticed the group of boys that had harassed them earlier, they were sitting in the corner sneering at us.**

**'I dont know what they are looking at.' The girl said. 'You put them in they're place.' She looked at me and my clothes. 'Where are you from?'**

**'I am a place far away from here, I'm sure you have never heard of it. Its called Canada, and I live right in the middle of Canada.'**

**'Your right I have never heard of it.' She smiled. 'You seem nice enough though. Is everyone in your Canada as nice as you?'**

**'Not really, I mean some are, but some arent. Like my cousin for example, she tied me outside in the freezing rain in nothing but my skin.'**

**'What could have made him do such a thing.' Frodo asked shocked. Its not the first time someone has tied someone up, but not in they're skins.**

**I didnt know. 'Well Andrea, Frodo found me in the forest and i had fallen in the river. He kept me warm enough and took me home.' She nodded. 'So he took me here and thats where I am right now.'**

**'So...Frodo took you home without knowing you first?' Andrea asked me.**

**'Well I guess, he couldnt leave me out there to freeze, could ya Frodo?' I giggled.**

**'Well not really, I would feel bad forever, I mean me seeing her and doing nothing. So I took her home with me, it was a good idea too. She's been a big help.' Frodo smiled in my direction.**

**'Are you glad she made those boys go away Frodo?' Andrea asked.**

**'Yes, I hate them.'**

**'So what is your name?' Andrea asked me.**

**'Alysha.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I was done telling my tales of where i came from, Andrea was mezmorized. 'Those are some really weird stories Alysha, I like them, but they are weird.'**

**'Yes they kinda are, but they make up who I am.'**

**'I seriously dont know anything about here, I wasent educated much.' Andrea said.**

**Merry and Pippin ran up to us.**

**'Come on Alysha, sing for us again, please?'**

**Pippin looked at Andrea and smiled. 'I am so glad you two put them in they're place, they really deserved that one.' He smiled while Andrea blushed. Merry butted it and pushed Pippin out of the way. 'Yes, especially since Pippin cant stand up for himself.' He said while trying to grad a hold of Alysha.**

**'I can too stand up for myself.' Pippin replied.**

**'No, you really cant Merry, just face it.' Merry smirked.**

**'Alysha, will you sing for us?' Pippin asked her eagerly.**

**'Fine Pippin, fine. I will sing, but Frodo is coming up with me.' I grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him up onto the table.**

**'I dont know any of your songs Alysha.' Frodo looked nervous.**

**'Just tap your foot and dance Frodo.' I smiled and began.**

**'What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...  
  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
  
OHHHH, LIKE THIS  
  
OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.  
  
Ohhhhh, like this.' Everyone started cheering once more and me and Frodo jumped off the stage.**

**'That was wonderful Alysha.' Frodo smiled. 'I've never seen someone sing like that.'**

**'Yeah well wait till you see Kelly Clarkson in action.' I smiled.**

**Frodo rubbed his eyes and looked at me. 'I'm tired, do you wanna head back to Bag End?' Frodo asked with tired eyes.**

**'Sure.' I turned to Andrea and gave a little wave of goodbye.**

**'Whats with her and that little wave.' He whispered in my ear.**

**'Shes like a guardian angel.' I smiled.**

**We were walking out the door when we saw that gang of weird hobbit boys standing near it, Frodo advanced to the door, but I stayed behind.**

**'So hows your night snotbag?'**

**'It would be better if you left.' he replied nastily, 'Much better.'**

**'Why are you scared of me dickhead?' I laughed and walked to the door, where Frodo was waiting. We both went to the door when I heard, 'If it wasent for that ugly girl and Frodo, and you Andrea....' /Oh yeah, nothing is going to stop me from being the shit out of that snot./ Frodo grabbed my arm and shook his head. I didnt listen, went over there, dumped his mug all over him and went back to Frodo.**

**'You handled that well.' Frodo said.**

**'Well it could have been worse, next time i am going to beat the living snot out of his good for nothing body.' I turned for the door when Frodo grabbed my arm.**

**'Where did you learn words like 'snotbag' from?' He asked.**

**'From Canada.' I said.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So back in Bag End, Me and Frodo were sitting on the couch in complete silence. 'So how did you like the party?' Frodo asked.**

**'It was alot better at the end, where I poured that boys mug of beer all over him.' **

**'Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, I certainly did.' **

**I pulled my hair out of my poney tail and stared off into space, I didnt even remember Frodo was sitting beside me.**

**'What are you thinking Alysha?' Frodo kinda snapped me back to reality.**

**'Oh.' I looked at him and he smiled. 'Home.'**

**'So you want to go back, is that it?' He asked.**

**'Well not really.' I got this confused look on my face. 'I miss my friends, but I've made new ones here, and i like them.'**

**'Well we like you too Alysha.' Frodo smiled. 'And you singing voice.' He added.**

**I thought about what to say for a moment. 'Do you want me to leave, Frodo?' I asked.**

**'No of course not! I'd rather you stay, here in the Shire, with us.' Frodo smiled.**

**'I'd rather stay here too, but who knows when I'll get sucked back to where I came from, this is probably all a dream.' I looked at my feet, as a tear slid down my face.**

**He sighed. 'Well I'm going to bed, are you going too?'**

**'Yes, I was just going to.' I got up and went down the hall to my bedroom.**

**I heard a faint, 'Good night Alysha.' Coming from down the hall.**

**'Good night Frodo.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, so that was weird. The mysterious hobbit girl is trying to take away Pippin and Merry, its not like Alysha had them anyway! Lolz, so please review and tell me if I'm doing good! BYEZ!**

**!Sara!  
**


	7. Missing Halloween

**'Alysha, Alysha, wake up!' And I awoke to Frodo hovering over me.**

**'Huh? What? Why are you waking me....dude....its early.' I asked Frodo as he jumped off the side of my bed, which happened to be very close to the ground.**

**'Well, remember Andrea from last night? Well, she is here, I found her last night and asked her to stay with us.' He replied.**

**'Ok, thats awesome.' I smiled. 'Does she have anywhere to sleep? She can sleep in here, yeah, right here.'**

**'Alright, well she is in the kitchen with Merry and Pippin, and you better hurry up, Merry and Pippin can get annoying.' Frodo said, while walking out of the door.**

**I followed Frodo into the kitchen and took a seat right in front and Merry and Pippin, who were showing off in front Andrea. **

**'Oh, Alysha your awake.' She said.**

**'Yeah, Frodo woke me up.' **

**'Yeah, i heard you in there, you sounded startled.' She giggled a little.**

**'I was, its not every day you have a very familiar hobbit hovering over you while your waking up.'**

**'Did you sleep well?' She asked me.**

**'No, not really. I had some very interesting dreams.'**

**'Hey, do you guys wanna go for a walk?' Pippins voice cut into our conversation.**

**'Sure, lets go.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'I liked last night.' Andrea said. Merry, Pippin, and Frodo all nodded. **

**Pippin started laughing, 'Yeah, it was pretty funny.'**

**'Cause you showed that little boy who was in charge.' Merry exclaimed. 'It was absolutely brilliant.'**

**'I mean, you guys shouldnt be playing pranks.' Pippin said. 'Thats our job.'**

**'Really?' I asked. 'Well I think me and Andrea's pranks are way better than yours anyway.' **

**'I dont think so! Once we glued Frodo's shoes to his feet.' Merry said proudly while walking over some stumps and fallen tree's.**

**'He did, I couldnt get my shoes off my feet for about a week.'**

**'Now that was funny, me a Pip thought of that one, right Pip?'**

**'Right Merry.'**

**'How long have you guys known each other? I asked Merry and Pippin.**

**'Well me and Pip have known each other almost from the start.'**

**'Yes, Merry took care of me when I was little.'**

**'Ouch! Where are we going exactly?' Andrea asked.**

**'To our spot, me, Pippin, Frodo and sometimes Sam come here.'**

**'Hope we get there soon.' Andrea complained. 'My feet really hurt.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'So we are finally here!' I exclaimed.**

**'This is our little spot, a place where we like to just sit around and talk.' Merry explained to me.**

**'I like this place already!' Said Andrea, 'I'm just glad we stopped walking.'**

**'Do you guys come here often?' I thought for a second.**

**'Yeah its either here, Frodos house, or The Green Dragon.' Frodo replied.**

**'Geez, not much variety.' I rolled my eyes and sighed.**

**'Well we dont have much else to do.' Pippin explained. 'Those are our only options.'**

**'I love it here though.' I stared dreamingly into the sun.**

**'Why though? Its just a forest?' Pippin looked confused.**

**'Cause I love you guys.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Basically my life in The Shire was me spending time with Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Andrea. I'd usually wake up in the morning by Frodo hovering over my bed or Andrea's snoring. We'd usually go to the Green Dragon and then our little spot in the woods, and it came complete with a complaining Andrea. Bilbo was also expected to be coming home very soon, possibly today, everything was great.**

**'What are you going to do if Bilbo dosent approve of us staying at his home, Frodo?' Andrea asked while we were heading towards our little spot. 'Is he going to kick us out?'**

**'If he kicks you two out, I'm going with you.'**

**'Thats good, I'd hate to be out in the cold without friends.' I replied.**

**'Yes, I'd go with you and Andrea, Alysha. Bilbo couldnt keep me from you two.'**

**'Yeah but what if he dosent belive us, I mean, that we are from Canada?' I protested.**

**'He'll belive you, he usually belives things like that, and its not in his nature to just kick people out, without a home or anything.' Frodo said.**

**'Are you saying we're homeless?' We asked in union.**

**'Well yes really, I mean, you pop out of nowhere Alysha. You dress in funny clothes, you talk funny, you have shoes....which is very odd. You really cant get a home anyway.'**

**I shuddered. 'I hate dresses.'**

**'Yes, well, Alysha will always have a home with me.' said Andrea while we all came to our secret clearing. We entered the clearing to find Merry and some young hobbit kissing.**

**'EW DUDE!' I exclaimed while covering my eyes.**

**'Oh, what are you guys doing here.' Merry asked.**

**'We decided to come here to have a good time, not to watch you and your girlfriend making out!' Andrea yelled right in Merry's face and ran into the woods.**

**'Woah what was that all about?' Merry asked. 'She's only my girlfriend.'**

**'But Andrea likes you Merry!' I covered my mouth in suprise. /Did I really just blurt that out?/**

**'I gotta go find her.' Merry disppeared into the bush.**

**'I'm gonna go follow Merry, see you later Frodo. Bye Alysha.'**

**'Bye Pippin.' Me and Frodo said.**

**'So I guess its just the two of us, me and you, Frodo.' I smiled.**

**'What do you want to do?'**

**'Well, we could go for a walk but that would require going through Farmer Maggots crops, I hate those crops.' Frodo said.**

**'Why?'**

**'Well, Farmer Maggot has the really nasty dogs, they chased me up a tree, i've never gone to his crops since that happened.'**

**'Oh, thats ok Frodo, I dont like dogs much either.'**

**'How come you didnt go with Merry and Pippin to go find Andrea?'**

**'I couldnt leave you alone.'**

**'Why not? Everyone else does?'**

**'Thats not the way I am.' I argued. I sat down on a fallen tree, and stared off into space. 'What do you want to do Frodo, we can do anything, I'm open for idea's.'**

**'I dont know really.' Frodo sat beside me and stared off into space with me, the leafs off the tree's started falling, Frodo sighed. 'I'm going to miss this.'**

**'Miss what Frodo?'**

**'Sitting out here with you like this, winter is coming soon, then it will be too cold to come out here.'**

**'Frodo?'**

**'What Alysha.'**

**'What is the date today? I havent been keeping track since you found me.'**

**'October the 30th of the year 3013.'**

**I sat up in thought. 'Halloween, I'm missing Halloween with my friends. Wait, they could be looking for me right now, yes looking for me.' I muttered to myself.**

**'What Halloween?'**

**'Oh nothing really, just wondering about Canada, its a holiday there.'**

**'Alright, sounds interesting.'**

**We sat in silence for awhile and then my mind travelled away from Halloween. I felt like singing, so I sang.**

**'Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping  
**

**What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home**

**  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass  
  
Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say: «We have come now to the end»  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping  
**

**What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ha! I know some of you know what that song is, she didnt sing it from the Lord Of The Rings: Return Of The King, end credits though. She heard it on the radio or something, oh yeah and ALYSHA HAS NEVER SEEN LORD OF THE RINGS!!!! So she has no idea where she is, and I dont think she'll ever know that she is in one of the greatest movies!**


	8. Meeting Bilbo

**Me and Andrea sat in Bilbo's study, waiting for his return. Andrea kept touching all the books, leaving fingersprints all over them. Everything felt so....peaceful....alot like home.**

**'He has alot of books.' Andrea said while slamming a book shut.**

**'Yeah, hopefully he isnt going to kill us for the fingerprints on his books.'**

**'He wont, if he's anything like Frodo, he wont.' Andrea said.**

**'I hope he gets here soon, I really want to meet him. He seems really special to Frodo.' **

**'You like Frodo dont you?' Andrea asked. 'Your always around him and flirting.'**

**'Flirting!' I exclaimed. 'I do not flirt with Frodo!'**

**'Yes, sure Alysha, I belive you.'**

**'I'm sorry I ever taught you sarcasm Andrea!' /Geez, she gets annoying sometimes./**

**Suddenly we saw Frodo pop his head into the room, he face was a little red. 'Bilbo's back! He wants to meet you!' He opened the door and pulled us out into the entrance hall.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bilbo was fairly old, but he was a wonderful hobbit to be around. He was full of good stories and many languages, he was a really great person. /Now I know why Frodo loved him so much, Frodo is so lucky to have him as an uncle./ He belived that I was from Canada, but as we thought, he didnt know where Canada was. He also didnt mind us staying at Bag End, just as we thought, I was so excited.**

**As time went on, I started to forget my old life, and also realized that this was not a dream, and in fact, I had been sucked to somewhere else. I was a little scared of the idea, but my new life was pushing all my doubts out. I had some major changes about me though, I was short and I had pointy ears, very freaky.**

**'Hey, Frodo, can you come in here for a minute?' He walked calmy into the room while I pulled my hair back into my hair tie. /What is he going to say about this, I'm not flirting, I just need help with my bra./**

**'What do you need?' He asked. I grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him down in a chair. 'Whats wrong Alysha? What do you need?' I started feeling a little bit edgy. 'Alysha, whats wrong?'**

**'Well, I kinda need help, and I didnt want to ask Andrea, your stonger than her.'**

**'Em....' I shook my head. 'I need help with my bra.'**

**'Your bra?' He questioned. 'Whats a bra?'**

**'This.' I pulled up the back of my shirt revealing my bra clasps.**

**'What do you want me to do again?' He asked.**

**'Undo them, thats all I need. God, this is embarassing.' **

**Frodo's fingers fumbled all the bra clasps, I could feel them, it was sending shivers down my spine. Finally, after five minutes, the bra clasp let go and Frodo sighed. I started to walk out of the door when he leaned against it.**

**'What was that thing you were wearing?' I kinda laughed at his question. 'You said it was a bra.'**

**'It is a bra Frodo, but my arms wont reach the clasps for it.' I answered.**

**'Are you taking a bath Alysha?'**

**'Yeah, I feel grubby.'**

**'Ok, well, once your done. You can come out and have some tea.'**

**'Ok bye Frodo.'**

**'Bye Alysha.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now, Alysha isnt a slut or anything, but she is being hobbit-sized so her arms kinda shrunk. Its funny though, trying to explain to Frodo about a bra! LOLZ! Oh yeah and she had her shirt on in that part, she just had the back of it pulled up.**


	9. Dancing With Frodo

**'Grrrr sometimes I hate boys.' Andrea said one afternoon after she came back from her walk. 'Will they ever stop tormenting us? I mean, they just ganged up on me out there.'**

**'That makes me so mad, first they bother Frodo and then you! This really has to stop.' I said.**

**'Yeah, but, we have been trying to get back at her for along time, and winter is coming too. We are going to have to wait till spring, right?' She asked.**

**'No we wont have to wait till spring Andrea.' Frodo said. 'Because once we stop bugging him, he'll go after either Sam or Alysha and I really dont want that.'**

**'What would he do?' Andrea asked. I could still remember us taking a whole bunch of slimy toads and releasing them into that boys house, of course Merry and Pippin had to help. We left a note and all it said was 'love from Frodos girlfriend'.**

**'Well if he does anything again.' I said, 'We can just set toads in his house again.'**

**'That was pretty funny.' Andrea giggled.**

**'That was pretty good, I have to admit.' Frodo said.**

**'We can do better.' I said. 'We have to hurt them where it counts Frodo.'**

**'Better?' Andrea asked.**

**'Much better.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'You are going to dance Frodo!' I said to Frodo as he protested.**

**'No, I wont!'**

**'Oh yes, your gonna.' I said. I pulled Frodo out of his chair into the dance floor.**

**'But I cant!' He protested.**

**'Frodo, anyone can dance. Just move me across the dance floor.' I said.**

**'Yeah but, i'll step on your toes and hurt you. Your better off dancing alone, really.' Frodo said.**

**'Oh yeah nice try Frodo. Nope, your dancing with me.' I said.**

**'Hey guys! Can you find someone for me to dance with?' Andrea came running up to us.**

**'Oh yes I can find you someone.' I said. 'Someone you'll like.'**

**'Who would that be?' She asked.**

**'Merry can you come here?' I yelled.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Frodo and me went back to our tables and watched Merry and Andrea trying to dance. Merry was trying to teach Andrea how to dance but she just ended up stepping on his toes. As they finished, they came up to us.**

**'Thanks Alysha for setting me up with Merry.' Andrea said. 'But can I ask one more favour?'**

**'Depends.' I said while Merry put a hand on Andrea's shoulder.**

**'We both want you to dance with Frodo.' Andrea said with an evil smile on her face. /Hey, no problem. I wanted him to dance anyway./**

**'Sure!' I exclaimed, 'I tried to get Frodo to dance earlier, but he says he cant.' I said this and looked at Frodo who looked a little pissed off.**

**'Hey!' Andrea exclaimed. 'You can show Frodo how you danced back home!'**

**'Oh my god, I am not gonna hip grind him. He might die of a heart attack or something.' I said. 'And they dont play my kind of music here.'**

**Merry and Andrea looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. 'Grind?'**

**'Oh wait, I think I have my Cd in my sweatshirt pocket.' I pulled out one of my Christina Agulera CD's and almost jumped for joy. 'I have it! Maybe I can get them to play a tune close to her song 'Dirrty'.' I left Merry and Andrea and dragged Frodo to the stage in the front right corner of the pub. Frodo talked to the leader of the band for a few moments, and eventually they agreed to try to play her song 'Dirrty'.**

**'Ok you can do this one.' I pulled my walkman out of my pocket and let the man listen to my headphones.**

**'We can try Miss, we aint makin no promises though.' The leader said. 'We cant do the lyrics so all we can give you is the beat.' **

**'Hey, I can sing them!' I yelled over the music.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It took awhile for them to find the right tune, but when they were close to it, I started heading for the stage.**

**'Hey Alysha!' Andrea came running up to me. 'I wanna help.'**

**'But Andrea you dont know the words.' I said.**

**'Can I try please?'**

**'Ummm.' I thought for a moment. /Wait, in the case its got the paper with the lyrics on it./ I rummaged through my sweater pockets and found the paper with the lyrics on it. 'Here.' I handed it to her.**

**'Oh thank you Alysha, this is going to be so great.' She exclaimed.**

**The leader of the group motioned for us to come up on stage, we took our seats, and stared out into the croud.**

**'Does that sound like it?' The leader asked.**

**'Yeah its great, it sounds almost the same as the CD!' I replied.**

**'Do you want us to play it now Miss?'**

**'Yes please.' I turned to Andrea. 'Hold off on singing until you hear me, then you can join into the beat....ok?'**

**'Alright here we go.' I said as the tune started. /I hope Frodo dosent think I'm a freak after this./**

**Alysha: Dirrty, Filthy, Nasty**

**Andrea: Too dirrty to clean my act up**

**Alysha: If you aint dirrty....you aint here to party!**

**::The Hobbits started to go out onto the dance floor, they all started dancing. Merry, Pippin, And Frodo moved closer to us, right in front of us.::**

**Both: Ladies move, gentlemen move. Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof.**

**Alysha: Ring the alarm**

**Andrea: And i'm throwin elbows**

**Alysha: I said ring the alarm**

**Andrea: And i'm throwin elbows**

**Alysha: Ring the alarm**

**Andrea: And i'm throwin elbows**

**Both: Ooh, I'm overdue, Gimme some room, I'm comin through. Paid my dues, I'm in the mood. Me and my girls gonna shake the room.**

**Alysha: DJ's spinnin**

**Andrea: Show your hands**

**Alysha: And lets get dirrty**

**Andrea: Thats my jam**

**Both: I need that...to get me off. Sweatin till my clothes come off. Its explosive, speakers are thumpin. Still jumpin, 6 in the morning. Table dancin, glasses are crashin. No question, time for some action!**

**Alysha: Tempature's up**

**Andrea: Can you feel it?**

**Alysha: Bout to erupt**

**Andrea: So get**

**Both: Gonna get my girls, get your boys. Gonna make some noise!**

**::Then I grabbed a startled Frodo and pulled him onto the floor with me and Andrea::**

**Both: Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly. Get fired up in a hurry, wanna get dirrty? Its about time that I came to start the party, sweat drippin all over my body. Dancin gettin just a little naughty, wanna get dirrty? Its about time for my arrival.**

**Alysha: Ahh, heat is up.**

**::'Why are you doing this to me?' Frodo complained trying to sing and dance. 'I told you I cant dance, and I surely cant sing!::**

**Both: So ladies, fellas, drop your cups.**

**::He was nervous, he was very pale. 'Frodo, just let yourself go!'::**

**Both: Bodys hot front to back, move your ass, I like that.**

**Alysha: Tight hip huggers**

**Andrea: Low fo show**

**Alysha: Shake a little somethin**

**Andrea: On the floor**

**Both: I need that...to get me off. Sweatin till my clothes come off. Lets get open, cause a commotion. We're still goin, 8 in the morning. Theres no stoppin, we keep it poppin. Hard rockin, everyones talkin.**

**Alysha: Be all you got**

**Andrea: Give it to me**

**Both: Just hit the spot, gonna get my girls, get your boys. Gonna make some noise....**

**Alysha: Rowdy**

**Both: Gonna get a little unruly, get it fired up in a hurry. Wanna get dirrty? Its about time that I came to start the party, sweat drippin over my body. Dancin gettin just a little naughty, wanna get dirrty? Its about time for my arrival.**

**Alysha: Here it comes**

**Andrea: Its the one you been waitin on**

**Alysha: Get up, get it up**

**Andrea: Yo, thats whats up**

**Alysha: Givin just what you want to the maximum**

**Andrea: Uh oh**

**Alysha: Here we go**

**Both: You can tell when the music starts to drop That's when we take it to the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's  
Ohh... yeahh...**

**Andrea: Gonna get rowdy**

**Both: Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival**

**Alysha: Gonna get rowdy**

**Both: Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival**

**Andrea: Wanna get rowdy?**

**Alysha: Lets get a little unruly**

**Andrea: Wanna get dressed in a hurry?**

**Alysha: Lets get dirrty**

**Andrea: Its about time that I came to start the party**

**Alysha: Lets get a little unruly**

**Andrea: Wanna get dressed in a hurry?**

**Alysha: Lets get dirrty**

**Andrea: Its about time for my arrival.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The song ended and all the hobbits started cheering and whistling.**

**'Frodo danced!' Pippin exclaimed and started play fighting with Frodo.**

**'Wahoo that was great!' Said Merry as he jumped on me.**

**'You guys were great!' Sam came out of a mass of people and started clapping. 'Your music back at home is interesting!'**

**'Yeah it is Alysha!' Andrea exclaimed.**

**We didnt notice that the boy, who was bugging us all the time had entered the room, and he was smiling.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not the best chapter, I love Dirrty by X-Tina though. So, do you think Frodo and Alysha are falling in love? Or do you think it could be Frodo and Andrea? Reveiw and tell me!**

**!Sara!  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	10. A Strange Dream

**I was in a scary dark place, I didnt even know where i was. But I felt like I was being watched, every move I made, I felt eyes boring holes into my body. I started to walk a little faster, I couldnt see where I was going. It was too dark.**

**'Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. Izg hon latu.'**

**I started to run, I knew that hearing voices in a dark space wasent good.**

**'Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.'**

**I didnt understand the language.**

**'Aarsh ukh burz, fush naan ruz. Izg, Burz Ash, paash urt! Izg fautu. Izg paash hon uk, agh latu.'**

**I tried to run, but no matter where I ran there was always a wall. Then everything faded and I saw a pictute of Frodo, being beaten, and Merry getting his hair ripped out by these nasty creatures.**

**I heard a women, she was speaking in elvish. Then the scene faded and I allowed myself to wake up.**

**I sat up, sweating all over. I didnt know what that dream meant, but I felt something bad was going to happen soon, I could sense it. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When Frodo went for a walk in the forest by himself, I sat down Andrea and told her my dream.**

**'Thats weird, was it scary?' She asked.**

**'Yes, someone was watching me. They were speaking weird languages, it was so dark. There was this women speaking elvish, she made the dream go away.' I replied.**

**'I have no idea who would put a dream like that into your head.' She said.**

**'I dont either, I was so scared though. It was so dark, and no matter where I ran there was a wall blocking the way.' I shivered in fear.**

**'I just hope it wont affect your mood for Frodo and Bilbo's birthday party tonight, your supposed to be happy at birthday parties.' She smiled.**

**'Oh yeah I forgot to ask.' I faced Andrea. 'Are you going to the party with Merry tonight.' I gave her a cheeky smile.**

**'Yeah, hes coming here to pick me up.' She blushed.**

**'Well thats good.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Gandalf! Gandalf! Gandalf!' We heard some children yelling from down the road. We looked down the street and there was this cart being pulled by a horse, and sitting at the reins was an old man with a large pointy hat, right beside him was sitting Frodo. 'Gandalf! Fireworks, Gandalf, Fireworks.' Behind them was a group of children, waiting for their 'fireworks'. Frodo looked up at Gandalf and smiled when he set off a couple of his fireworks.**

**The cart approached us and Frodo hopped out of the cart, waving to the old wizard.**

**'Who was that? Gandalf? What kind of name is....' Andrea almost finished her sentence, but I kicked her in the leg before she could.**

**'Who was that Frodo?' I asked.**

**'Remember the story that Bilbo told you?'**

**'Yeah.'**

**'Thats Gandalf the wizard, the one that helped him through that adventure.'**

**'Thats great!' Andrea said.**

**'Just wait till tonight, Gandalf has more tricks up his sleeve.' Frodo smirked at me.**

**'Hey Frodo, has Merry been talking about me?' Andrea asked.**

**'When dosent he talk about you Andrea?'**

**'Oh well, gee.' Andrea blushed.**

**'Your such a flirt Andrea.' I smiled.**

**'Yeah but you still love me.'**

**'Yeah, amazingly.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out my red dress. 'I cant belive I am wearing a dress, I'll be happy when I get out of this thing.'**

**'Oh stop it.' Andrea hit me on the arm. 'Its not bad, you look good in it!'**

**'Maybe for you Andrea, you wear them everyday!'**

**She sighed and finally gave him, and I still stood there, trying to smooth out my dress. There was a small knock on the door.**

**'Come in!' I called, Merry and Frodo walked into the room.**

**'Wow Andrea you look great!' Merry said while checking Andrea out.**

**'Thanks Merry.'**

**'You guys ready to go?' Frodo asked.**

**'Yeah.' I said while trying one last time to smooth my dress out. Merry held out his arm for Andrea and they both strode out of the hobbit hole. Frodo just stood there, red in the face.**

**'Yo, Frodo. You ok?' I asked.**

**'Yeah I'm fine.' He grabbed my hand gently and we both walked out of the hobbit hole. 'You look great Alysha.'**

**I smiled. 'You look better, Birthday boy.' He blushed as he squeezed my hand a little tighter. /Oh god, I love making him blush./**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Frodo, you really need to know how to handle girls.' Pippin said while taking a sip of his ale.**

**'Your worse than Pippin and Lily Bolger. That was pretty bad, whever she entered the room, he'd have to leave.' Merry cut in.**

**'Hey!'**

**Frodo snickered. He looked out at the dance floor where Alysha and Andrea were dancing. They tried mixing dance moves until Andrea skidded and slid right into Rosie who was serving drinks, they all started laughing hysterically.**

**'Hello?' Merry clapped his hands in front of Frodo's face. 'You still alive?'**

**'Oh, yeah, Sorry.' Frodo came back to reality.**

**'Yep, he's worse than Pippin.' Merry sighed.**

**'What?' Frodo asked. 'I didnt do anything like Pippin.'**

**'Thats the point Frodo. You havent done anything, but you should do something.'**

**'Huh?' Frodo said. 'It dosent matter.'**

**He sat there sipping his ale, and picking at his food. He scanned the party, looking at Alysha and Andrea, he was also looking at all the drunken hobbits dancing too. Bilbo was telling kids about some of his adventures, and Gandalf was entertaining with his fireworks. Everyone seemed to be having fun. He turned back to the table and saw Merry and Pippin leaving, Sam was watching Rosie everytime she danced past him.**

**'Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance.'**

**'Uh, I think I'll just have another ale.'**

**'No you dont.' Frodo pushed Sam towards Rosie, they both collided. 'Woah.' Merry and Pippin saw Frodo push Sam towards Rosie, so before Frodo sat down they pushed him towards Alysha.**

**'We are so good.' Pippin said while smiling.**

**'Now lets go, Gandalf isnt guarding his cart.' Merry said smirking as they ran towards Gandalfs cart.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok that wasent that good, well now you know, that Frodo likes Alysha. Its so obvious, oh yes and that weird speach up there, is the 'One ring to rule them all' thingy. But I screwed up the language, so it could be. 'In the darkness bind them, ONe ring to rule them all, in the shadows' or something like that. Sorry! Please R&R! Thanks!**

**!Sara!**


	11. Vanishing Biblo

**'Alysha, look.' Andrea said while we were dancing.**

**'At what?'**

**'Frodo is looking at you.'**

**'No he isnt.'**

**'Oh yes he is! You just havent seen him, but I have!'**

**'Is he now?'**

**'Yes.'**

**I turned to face our table and saw Frodo looking at me. He blushed and started chatting with Sam, who looked a little flushed.**

**'I knew it, you like him!' **

**'I do not, Andrea.'**

**'Yes you do, I remember you flirting with him all the time. It almost made me sick a couple of times, but I sat through it.' She said grinning. 'And now you like him.'**

**'Who said that I liked him?' I argued.**

**'I know you do Alysha.'**

**'Ok I do, but face it, he'd never like me. I mean, he dosent even wanna dance with me.' I looked back at the table and saw Frodo push Sam towards Rosie.**

**'Oh fine whatever, lets go hang with Frodo.'**

**'Ah!' **

**I turned around and Frodo came hurtling towards me, we both skidded and tripped over a table. 'Having a good time...Frodo?' He helped me to my feet and started brushing himself off.**

**'Yeah...really...good...times.' He smiled. 'Merry and Pippin are trying to kill me again.'**

**I laughed. 'We'll go beat them up later.' Sam and Rosie were spinning around with a group of hobbits. 'Where are Merry and Pippin?' I asked, looking around for them.**

**'Dont know, they left and disappeared behind Gandalfs cart.'**

**'Oh great, Gandalf has got fireworks dosent he?'**

**'How did you know that?'**

**'We saw him with the little ones on the road, remember?'**

**'Oh yeah.' He replied. Right after the last word was said, a tent went flying in the air and a giant red dragon left out from under it. I turned to Frodo. 'See?'**

**The dragon started coming down towards us, all the hobbits started to panick. Hobbits running, children confused, and in the middle of all this, Bilbo was just striding to the food tent. He was acting like nothing was happening. Frodo and I ran after him. **

**'Watch out for the dragon.' Frodo said.**

**'What dragon? There hasent been a dragon in these parts for over a thousand yea...rs!' Thats all Bilbo managed to get out before we knocked him to the ground, we watched the dragon fly over our heads.**

**We watched as the dragon blew up into millions of sparks, Andrea came over to us and helped us up.**

**'Ah Frodo.' I said, 'You almost killed me when you knocked me over with you.'**

**'Hey, your the one that followed me.' He laughed. I just scowled at him and brushed Bilbo off.**

**'Stupid Merry and Pippin.' Frodo said.**

**'Ah Gandalf will get them.' I said.**

**'Good.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were sitting at the table me and Frodo broke while eating our cake. Most of the hobbits were demanding that Biblo make a speach.**

**'Speech! Speech!' **

**'Come on, Mr. Bilbo!' **

**He stood up, went to the front of the party and sat himself on a barrel of ale.**

**'My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Gubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Tamsins, and Proudfoots.'**

**'Proudfeet!' A Proudfoot shouted.**

**'Proudfoots,' he continued, 'Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! Alas, eleventy one years is much too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!' Everyone sat and still tried to figure out what that remark meant. He put his hands sneakily behind his back and got this nervous look on his face. 'I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!' He looked at me and Frodo. 'Goodbye.' And he just disappeared out of thin air.**

**Everyone sat there in awe. They stared at the place where Biblo disappeared, many had looks of hope on their faces, they hoped that he would just re-appear.**

**'I cant belive this.' Frodo said calmly, 'He'd been talking so long about leaving, I just doubted that he'd do it.'**

**I stood up and patted his shoulder. 'Well whever he's going, he'll be happy.'**

**'What If I never see him again? That'll be horrible.'**

**'You might Frodo, you just might.'**

**'How do you know?'**

**'I dont, i just have a feeling.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Bilbo?' Frodo yelled as he ran into Bag End. 'Biblo?' Me and Frodo both looked down at the same time and saw a golden ring laying there on the floor. I saw the ring, and heard that voice I heard in my dreams, this ring was evil.**

**/I hate this ring already, and i dont even know what its history is./**

**Frodo shook his head. 'He's really gone then.' He looked into Biblos study and saw Gandalf sitting in front of the fireplace smoking his pipe and talking to himself. 'Gandalf?' We walked into the study and Gandalf knew that Frodo had the ring. **

**'Bilbos ring. He has gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End, along with all his possessions.' Gandalf held out an envelope and Frodo put the ring inside it. Gandalf closed it with a wax seal and gave it to Frodo. 'The ring is yours now.' Frodo gave Gandalf a weird look. 'Put it somewhere where no one can find it.' he said as he rose from his chair and walked out of the study with Frodo following him.**

**'Wait, where are you going?' Frodo asked.**

**'There are things I must see to.'**

**'Like what?'**

**'Questions that I need answered.' **

**'But you've just arrived! I dont understand,' Frodo said as Gandalf got to the door and turned around. **

**'Neither do I.' He kneeled down and patted Frodo shoulder. 'Keep it secret, keep it safe.' He looked at me. 'Same for you too Alysha.' He turned, and left the Hobbit Hole.**

**Andrea ran into the hobbit hole and was about to voice her thoughts, but stopped when she saw Frodo in a depressing state.**

**Frodo looked at the envelope. 'Gandalf was scared.'**

**'Actully, paranoid.' I said.**

**'Where do I put this? He said safe.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am kinda going by the movie, not so much though, its gonna have alot of Alysha, Frodo, and Andrea in it from now on. So please R&R and tell me if I'm doing good!**

**!Sara!**


	12. The Evil Rings And Dark Lords

**'Andrea....Andrea....your drunk!' I laughed as Andrea jumped into Merry's arms and they were twirling all over the pub. 'Your not so fun when your drunk Andrea.'**

**'I agree with you there Alysha.' Frodo said while Andrea and Merry ran into Pippin, causing them all to fall with a small 'thud'.**

**'They are always fool's though, i'll never figure them out.' Sam said with a sigh.**

**'They are annoying though, and really loud.' Frodo said. He got out of his chair and stood in front of me. 'I'm going for a short walk, do you want to come Alysha?'**

**'Sure.' I said while standing up. 'Sam, can you take care of them for me?' My eyes widened. 'I sound like my mother.' **

**'Well they need to be mothered anyway, I'll make sure Andrea dosent hurt herself.'**

**'Thanks Sam!' I yelled while walking out of the pleasently warm Pub. As soon as we stepped on the soft ground we heard a great deal of yelling and things being broken. Frodo and I gave each other odd glances and were ready to go back in when Andrea came barging out with Merry right behind her.**

**'Merry your gross!' She screamed.**

**'I'm sorry!'**

**Soon after, Sam came running out in a angry frenzy. Andrea and Merry ended up running off into the woods yelling at each other.**

**'See what I have to deal with?' Frodo said.**

**'I dont wanna see.'**

**'Well I think we should head home, its getting cold, and I'm afraid of being killed by Andrea and Merry right here in the Shire.'**

**'Thats a good plan Frodo, lets go.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We got to Bag End and it was fairly dark. The window in the study was open and it was letting a cold breeze filter through the house.**

**'Scary.' I whispered slowly as we walked farther into the study. Behind me I heard a sharp gasp and I turned around quickly to find Gandalf holding Frodo and looking very scared.**

**'Is it secret? Is it safe?' he asked anxiously.**

**'Um, yes.' Frodo said as he walked over to a box in the corner and started looking through it. 'Ah.' he said as he pulled a familiar envelope from the bottom. Gandalf quickly ran over to the fire and threw it in like it was poison or something. 'What are you doing Gandalf?' Frodo asked in confusion. The envelope quickly burnt away, leaving the ring uncovered. Gandalf grabbed a pair of tongs and gently removed it.**

**'Hold out your hand, Frodo. Its quite cool.' Gandalf said as he plopped the ring into Frodo's hand. 'What can you see? Anything?'**

**He looked at Gandalf like he lost his mind and began to look at the ring closely. 'No, nothing. Wait.....' He looked at it more closely and his eyes widened. 'There are marking, its some type of Elvish, but I cant read it.'**

**'There are very few who can. The language of Mordor, one I will not speak here.' Gandalf said.**

**'Mordor?' Frodo asked.**

**'Ok this is very weird, and very scary. Dude, its just a ring, whats the big deal? You people are looking at it and talking about it like its the end of the world!' I said. They both turned to me, sighing.**

**'It is the end of the world.' Gandalf said.**

**'Oh yeah sure.' /Geez, what are these people on?/**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'This is the one ring Alysha, forged by Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Isildur took it from Sauron himself.' Gandalf explained.**

**'Biblo found it, in a creatures cave. Gollum's cave.' Frodo said aloud.**

**'For sixty years, Biblo had kept him, giving him the look of youth, delaying his old age. But not now.' Andrea and Merry then ran into Bag End laughing, causing Gandalf to jump in suprise.**

**'Oh wow, its that wizard, the one that did the fireworks.' said Andrea.**

**I sighed and shook my head. /Sometimes I wish I had never of met her, so damn annoying./ Then her and Merry fought over a chair and then they eventually fell asleep on the floor.**

**Gandalf gave them both weird glanced and then continued. 'Theres evil in Mordor. The ring is calling out to its master.'**

**'But Sauron was destroyed, how is it possible that he can call out to the ring.' Frodo argued. Some strange voices came from the ring as it was set on the table.**

**'No Frodo, his spirit survived. Saurons life was bound to the ring, and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His armies of Orcs have multiplied. His fortress has been rebuilt in Mordor. He only needs to the ring to control all lands. He is looking for it, seeking it, all of his time thinking about it. The ring wants to go back to his master. They are the one, the ring and the dark lord. He must never get it.' Gandalf said.**

**Frodo then looked at me in fear and grabbed the ring off the table. 'Alright, we'll hide it. We'll put it away, and never speak of it. No one knows its here, do they?' Gandalf was very silent.**

**'I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, the enemy found him first though. I dont know how long they tormented and tortured him, but amid the endless screams and babble, they heard two words. Shire and Baggins.' Gandalf rubbed his temple after his last words.**

**'Shire and Baggins! But that would lead them here! To The Shire! Frodo yelled, his eyes wide with fear. 'Take it, Gandalf! You must take it!'**

**'You cannot offer me the ring Frodo!'**

**'I am giving it to you!'**

**'Do not tempt me Frodo!' Gandalf stuttered. 'I would not take this ring, not even to keep people from harm. I would use this ring to do good, but through me, it would brew a power to great to imagine.'**

**'But it cannot stay in The Shire!' he cried.**

**'No, your right Frodo. It cant.'**

**I grabbed Frodo's hand, and he squeezed it tightly. 'What must I do?'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We all packed and got ready to go, Frodo, me, and Andrea were back in the study. Andrea rubbed her eyes.**

**'Did you have to get drunk today Andrea? There were plently of times before this to do it!' I exclaimed.**

**'I'm sorry ok? I didnt mean for this to happen.'**

**'I'm just really suprised that Gandalf let us go with Frodo, he wouldnt let Merry and Pippin go though. '**

**Frodo walked into the room and smiled. 'I knew you'd come with me, whether Gandalf approved or not.'**

**'Yes, you know Andrea and I too well Frodo.' I said.**

**Gandalf walked into the room, he looked at us and smiled. 'You know, hobbits are the most amazing creatures. You can learn everything there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you!' There was a rustle in the bushes outside the window. 'Get down.' Frodo pushed me to the ground, and Andrea fell to the floor after us. Gandalf went out to the window, thrusted his staff out the window, wacked something, and dragged Sam in through the window by his shirt. 'Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?'**

**Sam looked very scary, almost to death. 'I aint been droppin' no eaves, sir, honest. I was just trimmin' the grass under the window there, follow me?'**

**'Isnt it a bit late to be out and about?'**

**'I heard raised voices sir.'**

**'What did you hear? SPEAK!'**

**'Nothing all that important. Well, I heard a great deal about this evil ring, a dark lord, and something about the end of the world. But please dont hurt me, sir, dont turn me into anything.' he stammered.**

**'No.' He turned to us and grinned. 'Maybe not. I have a better use for you Samwise.'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how was that? Gandalf is getting a little freaky, and Andrea, well...lets not talk about Andrea. So please leave me a review, oh yeah, and I will be updating my other fics soon. So R&R and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks! BYEZ!**

**!Sara!**


	13. Running From Riders

_(The writing in Italics and not in bold, is the authors note)._

**Gandalf had led the four of us right outside Farmer Maggots crops. He told us to take the ring to Bree and meet him at the Prancing Pony. We entered the crops and started with our adventure. **

**'Got a headache Andrea?' I asked her, smiling.**

**'Be quiet.'**

**Frodo sighed. 'Yeah, this is going to be a real joy with you two barking at each other.'**

**'Well, Sam can be your serious friend, while we have all then fun!' Andrea said.**

**'Where is Sam anyway?' Andrea asked while looking behind us for Sam.**

**'Frodo, Andrea...Frodo?' Sam shouted and we continued down the path to our left to find Sam running up to us 'I thought I was left behind without you guys.'**

**'What do you mean Sam?' I asked.**

**'Well, its something Gandalf said. 'Don't you lose them, Samwise Gamgee' and I don't intend to.'**

**'Oh come of it Sam! We're still in the Shire!' Andrea stated. 'I mean really, what could happen.'**

**'Ack!' The next think I knew, I looked over and saw Andrea with Merry ontop of her.**

**'Andrea! Pippin! Its Andrea!' Merry pushed his face close to hers.**

**'Yeah and Frodo is here too!' Pippin chimed in as Sam grabbed him and flung him off Frodo 'Sam and Alysha are here too!'**

**'Merry get off me.'**

**Merry chuckled. 'Yeah sorry.' He got up of Andrea and helped her to her feet. Then he picked up the veggies he dropped beside him.**

**'Hold these.' Merry handed Sam a bunch of the vegetables.**

**'You've been stealing from Farmer Maggots crops!' Sam exclaimed.**

**'I'm going to get you, you lil' dirty thieves!' We heard a new voice behind us.**

**Merry grabbed me and Andrea and hauled us off. Pippin grabbed Frodo, they pushed us foward. 'RUN!' We kept on running until we reached a small cliff, we all stopped except for Sam who ran into the back of the line sending us all flying downward.**

**'Ow, dude!'**

**'Sorry Andrea.'**

**'Ouch Merry!'**

**'Sorry Pippin.'**

**Somehow, I ended up with everyone ontop of me.**

**'I've broken something, I know it.' Merry pulled a carrot from underneath him. 'Oh.'**

**'Never trust a Brandybuck and a Took!' Sam exclaimed, helping everyone up.**

**'Yeah right. That was just a detour, a shortcut!' Merry smiled while brushing himself off.**

**'Shortcut to what?' Sam said sarcastically. **

**'Mushrooms!' Pippin squealed as he, Merry, and Sam ran over to a small patch on the side of the road, and grabbing they're bags and filling them full.**

**I looked down the road, I caught Andrea's eye on the way and she mouthed 'I sense it too'.**

**'I think we should get of the road guys.' Frodo said, seeming quite worried, but the three dolts stuffing their faces with food didnt hear him. I looked down the road again, this time I felt something coming. **

**'Get off the damn road!' I shouted. The three fools stood up and gave me confused looks. 'Quickly! Off the road NOW!' We pushed them up and over a bank, we hid inside a tree root. **

**I tried not to move, I was scared stiff. We all could hear hooves approaching, and they stopped right in front of the root we were hiding behind. The rider of the horse got off and stepped closer, putting his hands on the root over my head. He started to sniff, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck; making me colder with every breath he took. I didnt move. I felt Frodo jump as Merry sent the bag of mushrooms they just picked flying; causing the rider to go after it. Andrea grabbed my hand, and dragged me away from the tree root, and we all ran as fast as our feet would let us.**

**'Frodo, what was that?' Pippin asked.**

**Frodo didnt answer; he just simply stood there trying to catch his breath and clutching the part of his shirt where the ring remained. **

**'Something you'll never forget,' I said. **

**'But I never remember anything,' he argued. **

**'Well, now you will.' I replied.**

**We ended up running away from the riders all day. it was night and we could still feel them chasing after us. **

**'Anything there?' Sam called from behind us.**

**'Nothing at all,' I shouted back.**

**The rest of them ran up to where Frodo, Pippin, and I were hiding. 'That rider is definantly looking for someone, or something. Frodo?' Merry questioned. Ahead in the path we saw another rider. 'Get down!'**

**'I have to leave The Shire. We must get to Bree,' Frodo said.**

**'Oh...' Merry thought, then he finally got it. 'Bucklebury Ferry, follow me!'**

**We all got out of our hiding spots and ran fast after Merry. We jumped over some fences, and on the other side of one, we met a rider. We all managed to run away, all except for Frodo, who was cornered. We all ran and got onto the raft.**

**'Quickly! Untie the ropes!' Merry exclaimed as we all untied the raft from the dock and pushed off just as Frodo was coming up to the end of the dock with a rider on his tail.**

**'Come on, Frodo!' **

**'Jump! I'll catch you!' I yelled as he jumped right into my arms. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug. The rider stopped at the end of the dock.**

**'U-G-L-Y, you aint got no alabie, you ugly! Uh huh, you ugly!' I mocked the rider while getting up and pointing at him. 'Thats right, you can kiss my butt, cause you aint getting any of my hobbit friends! Yeah, thats right! WOOOO!' The rider quickly turned around and went back up the road, joining 8 more riders. My smile and mocking attitude faded fast. 'Goddamnit.'**

**'Ok, do you mean there are 8 more of those things?' Andrea asked in horror.**

**Yes,' I said sadly. 'And I dont think they'll leave us alone.'**

**Frodo just sat there, staring into the space. 'Where is the nearest crossing?'**

**'Brandywine Bridge, 20 miles.' Merry said. **

**It rained really hard when we stepped off the raft, and we all put our hoods up. We ran up to the gate of the village and knocked rather loudly. The gatekeeper opened a window above us, scowled, and opened a window to about our height.**

**'What do you want?' The guard asked rudely.**

**'We are headed to the Prancing Pony,' Frodo replied.**

**'Hobbits! Six Hobbits at least! What brings you to Bree?'**

**'We want to stay at the Inn, and our coming here is none of your matter,' I replied coldy.**

**'All right, hobbits, I meant no offence. its my job to ask questions at night, there's talk of strange folk brewing about,' The guard replied while opening the gate for us, 'Can never be too careful.' **

**We walked into the small and dirty town, many strange and tall men were giving us weird glances. 'Oh, if I didnt have to keep myself alive, I would teach those guys a lesson,' I commented.**

**'Alysha,' Andrea said warningly, 'We need you here.' **

**We finally came upon a building with a sign overheard saying 'Prancing Pony Inn'.**

**'Hey, do you think this is the place?' Pippin asked.**

**'No Pippin, its called 'the Pony Prancing'.' I answered back sarcastically.**

**'Oh, really?' Merry quickly hit him in the head. 'Ouch, what did you do that for?' We entered the Inn and removed our coats. Frodo went over to the counter. 'Exuse me?' **

**A plump man leaned over to look at him. 'Oh, good evening young hobbits. If your seeking accommodation, we have some nice hobbit-sized rooms, Mr...?'**

**'Underhill, my name is Underhill,' Frodo replied rather quickly. 'We are friend of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've just arrived?' **

**'Gandalf? Gandalf...' he thought, 'Oh yes! Older man, big grey beard and pointy hat?' Frodo smiled and nodded. 'Havent seen him for six months.' Frodo face turned worried and he turned to us. **

**'Great, what now?' Sam asked.**

**'Dont worry, he'll come.' Frodo said, reassuring us.**

**'Well, if we're gonna be here for ahwile, I dont wanna stand. Lets get a table,' I suggested and we all followed the plump man into the room and we all stopped at a table in the middle. **

**'That man keeps on staring at us, he's been doing it ever since we arrived,' I said, pointing to a man sitting in a corner, smoking a pipe.**

**'Exuse us.' Frodo asked Barliman. 'Who is that fellow in the corner?'**

**'That man? He's one of those Rangers. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering in the wild. What his name is I dont know, but round here he's know as Strider,' he explained and quickly went back to doing his job. Merry came over with a huge mug.**

**'Whats that?' Pippin asked.**

**'This, is a pint,' Merry said happily while sipping from some mug.**

**'I'm getting one! Yes!' Pippin said, while getting up from his seat.**

**'Are you serious?' Andrea asked.**

**'But you have some already?' I protested, but then I shook my head, 'Tooks.'**

Wow, long chappie eh? Chappie 13 already! Sorry I didnt update sooner! But please, read and review!


	14. Strider

Here is another chappie! Please enjoy!

**'Frodo?' I waved my hand right in front of his face. He shook his head. 'Dude...are you alright?' Then a saw the ring in his hand. 'Andrea whats wrong with him?'**

**'I dont know, he just started doing that!' Andrea exclaimed.**

**'Well, maybe you should distract him from the ring, you know...sing or something!'**

**Frodo shook his head and opened his eyes real fast.**

**'Ok Andrea, here's the sheet, follow along with the beat,' I handed her the paper from my Christina Agulera's Stripped C.D.**

**Andrea: Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

**Alysha: When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**

**Both: When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**

**Andrea: Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day**

**: Frodo looks at us very confused. From the bar we hear Pippin babbling on. 'Sure! I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins!' :**

**Alysha: Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul**

**: Frodo got from his seat and ran over to Pippin. 'Pippin!' he exclaimed while trying to take Pippin away from the crowd. :**

**Both: When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**

**Andrea: Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(Be strong)  
You'll break it  
(Hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you**

**Both: When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**

**: 'Woah Frodo!' Pippin replied while spilling his ale on the floor and having Frodo slip on it. :**

**Alysha: Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall.**

**As we both stopped singing we looked over to Frodo. He fell on his back and the ring flew out of his hand and up into the air. Everyone wondered about the gold ring in the air and wondered even more when Frodo disappeared.**

**'So much for trying to make him feel better,' I muttered under my breath.**

**I saw Strider move fast past me, he went under the table, and hoisted Frodo from underneath it. **

**Strider took Frodo by the back of his shirt and took him to a stairwell in the back. 'Stay with the rest of them,' I told Andrea, 'I'll go follow Strider. Also, apologize to the people around here, and Barliman for upsetting everyone.'**

**'Ok, will do.'**

**I turned around and high tailed it up the staircase and saw Strider throwing Frodo into a room. I snuck into the room quietly, and stood against a wall. Strider was facing a window, while Frodo got back on his feet.**

**'You drew far too much attention to yourself 'Mr. Underhill'.' Strider growled while still facing the window.**

**'What do you want?' Frodo asked with worry.**

**'To be a little more careful, that is no trinket your carrying.'**

**'I carry nothing of value.' Frodo lied while eyeing Strider.**

**'Yes, indeed,' Strider turned around and pulled off his hood. 'Where did you appear from?' Strider asked while pulling out his sword. Frodo ran over to me and stood in front, blocking me from anything that was going to happen.**

**'No! Hold on!' Frodo waved his arms around.**

**I growled under my breath and stepped out in front of Frodo. 'Take it easy dude, I am one of his friends,' I said while pushing the sword away from my face. Strider looked at me with caution, but nodded and stealthed it. 'Do you happen to know where a man called Gandalf the Grey is? We were told to meet him here but he hasent arrived.' **

**'You mean Gandalf is missing?' Strider moved over to some candles that were lite.**

**'Who are you anyway?' Frodo questioned.**

**'Are you scared?' he asked.**

**'Not as scared as we should be,' I replied confidently.**

**'Then you arent scared enough,' he replied, 'I know what follows you.'**

**The door burst open suddenly making Strider bring out his sword again, and Sam, Merry, Pippin, came in carrying various things, and last came in Andrea, scowling.**

**'Let them go or you'll get it!' Sam exclaimed while holding his fists in the air.**

**I started to laugh loudly. 'So much for watching them Andrea.' **

**'I tried to make them sit back down, but they insisted on 'saving Frodo,' She replied shaking her head, 'Even thought I told them you had everything covered and so did Frodo,' she turned to Pippin, 'That alright with you curly?'**

**'Huh?' Pippin asked confused.**

**'Oh never mind,' Andrea replied giggling.**

**That night we stayed in Striders room, and he set up decoys in our rooms. Pippin, Sam, Andrea, and Merry were already asleep on Striders bed, snoring. Merry put his arm around Andrea in his sleep, I laughed silently.**

**'What are you laughing at?' Frodo asked from his seat across from me. I moved my head towards Andrea and Merry. He laughed as well. 'Ah, I see.'**

**Then we heard shrill cries and loud noises, causing all of them to wake up. Merry looked at Andrea, who blushed. I grinned at Andrea, who mouthed 'Shutup'.**

**Frodo got up and went over to the window and stood beside Strider. 'Exactly what are they?'**

**'They are Nazgul, Ringwraiths, they are neither living or dead. At all times they feel the ring, drawn to its power. They will never stop hunting us until they get it,' he explained.**

**'They were also Kings of Men once, but then Sauron offered them nine rings of power. Filled with greed, they took them without question, and fell into darkness. They eventually transformed to what they are today,' Strider continued. 'But you do not need to worry about them, go get some sleep, Frodo.' He said as he stood. ' I must see if the wraiths are gone, go get some sleep hobbits, we start a long journey tomorrow.' Then he simply left the room.**

**Frodo sat back down in his armchair. 'I doubt I will find any sleep.' **

**'You should try though, Frodo,' I said.**

**'Yes, your right,' he replied.**

**I looked at all of my other friends, I was going to ask if Andrea if she was awake, but I just decided to move Pippin over and try to get some sleep.**

**I awoke tired, and rubbed my eyes. The room was still very dark, and Frodo was no longer sitting in his chair. I looked over the room quickly, and found him lying very close to the fire.**

**'For a chill,  
From the song,  
For a friend,  
For the love to keep me save and warm.  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on,  
For everything you do,  
For everything that's true.  
I turn to you. '**

**I got up from the bed and lay beside him, 'Are you ok?'**

**He yawned. 'Yes, I think.'**

**'Did you get any sleep?'**

**'None at all.'**

**'How long did I sleep for?' I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.**

**'For about two hours, Strider hasent come back, I hope the riders have left.'**

**'It'll be ok, I hope.' I sat crossed legged on the floor.**

**He rolled over to face me and held his head up with his arm. 'How can you sing so lovely?'**

**'So was that keeping you up?' I questioned.**

**'No, I just like it.'**

**I sighed and played with my hair. 'I was born with it, I don't know how to teach anyone it, I just sing.'**

**He gave me a weak smile. 'Do you think Gandalf is out there somewhere, trying to get here?' **

**'I hope he is,' I replied and layed down beside him again. 'But now, we have no control over where Gandalf is or what he is doing. All we can do is sit and wait. You shouldnt trouble yourself,' I smirked, 'You should really go to sleep, at least get some sleep. You need your energy for tomorrow. And frankly, your grumpy when you dont get sleep.' I layed on back back and stared at the ceiling. 'Night.'**

**'Good night, Alysha.' I heard him say as I finally closed my eyes, and had a dreamless sleep.**

Well there you go! Another chappie, and who said I wouldnt update again! Please read and review.

**  
**

**  
**

****

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
